creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jane Arkensaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jane Arkensaw page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 21:31, February 25, 2013 Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog (this includes Sonic.exe and Tails Doll), .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read this post for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 21:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Banned from Chat You have been banned from chat for two hours ''for the reason of: ''Roleplaying a character in chat/ being an ass in chat. '' "Being an ass in chat? I wasn't an ass!" Well, everyone is driven completely mental at the mention of Jane the Killer's name. It's terrible, and there's nothing more we hate than hearing about the character, let alone seeing someone ropeplay the character in chat (this goes for ANY kind of roleplay). If you leave a message on my talk page agreeing to stop roleplaying, I'll end your ban; otherwise, you'll have to wait a few hours. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 21:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki (http://trollpasta.wikia.com) and not here. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot I think it was unfair of the mods to ban you. To be fair, as far as anyone knew, you weren't even roleplaying. You came into chat with a name that happened to have the name "Jane" in it, and that's about it. And then suddenly everyone started ridiculing you. Even the mods joined in. They decided to ban you. Well, when you actually explicitly told us you were Jane the Killer, it was made painfully obvious that you actually ''were trolling. So this is just reduced to another escapade. Another day saved by the admins. Now they don't even know that they were doing anything wrong, much less understand how. Thanks a lot for not being innocent, Jane. Thanks for ruining a perfectly good opportunity to help the community grow. You fucking ruined it. BigBug64 (talk) 22:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like I missed the party. O.o Anyway, if you feel like they did something wrong, why not just call them out on it? I see no reason why you shouldn't. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You're right, Skelly. I should. Now I'm the one being unfair, really. Jane's a noob. She hasn't been here long enough to understand what I'm talking about. I can't really hold her responsible for causing this. So... Sorry, Jane. ::Anyway, yeah, Skelly, that's exactly what I should do. I'll get on that. Thanks. BigBug64 (talk) 22:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Correction: (1) She came into chat with Jane in the username, and said (2) "(Don't) go to sleep" a number of times. When some of the users talked about the lameness of the character Jane, she (3) responded as if this was her, even after someone explicitely told her they were talking about the character, not her in particular; meaning, I knew she was pretending to be Jane the whole time. :::These were the three (3) signs I took into account before she blatantly said "I AM Jane the Killer." :::[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 22:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::(1) Some people's names are actually Jane. (2) I only saw her use it once, and it seemed to be in an applicable context. I must have zoned out. (3) I assumed she was responding as though it was her because people were referring to the character as "Jane" (which was in her username) and never actually said they were talking about a character or referred to this character as specifically Jane the Killer. Anyway, yeah, I only saw her say "don't go to sleep" once, in response to someone saying they were going to go to sleep, so if she was saying it more then I don't know where my mind was. That's why I had a problem with it, but if she said "don't go to sleep" more than once, then I guess I really don't. BigBug64 (talk) 00:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Rules We have chat rules. Read and abide by them. Click here to read the Chat Rules! [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 21:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 02:13, April 8, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC)